


Anakin and Ahsoka Drabbles/Oneshots

by Melwa_Rat



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Series, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melwa_Rat/pseuds/Melwa_Rat
Summary: We all know and love Anakin and Ahsoka! They've captivated us all with their amazing scenes in the Clone Wars, but what happens behind the scenes? What about the little moments that make them who they are? Never fear! I have come to the rescue and written a huge series of oneshots and drabbles that do these characters justice! (This is originally posted on my FFN)
Kudos: 11





	1. Ahsoka's Terrible Acting

**Author's Note:**

> It will take me a while to get all the chapters posted on AO3, so if you want to read the entire story, it's posted on my FFN! :)

A/N: Heyo! Welcome to chapter one: Ahsoka's Terrible Acting! I hope you all enjoy!! :) 

Anakin and Ahsoka walked down the Coruscant streets on their way to the bar. They had just received an important mission to find some man suspicious of selling weapons and information to the separatist party, and were given the intel that he was a regular at this one bar down in the lower levels of Coruscant.  
Anakin was a little anxious about the mission. Master Plo had warned him beforehand, that Ahsoka’s acting abilities were not at all what he’d call subtle, and that he should keep an eye on her.  
“So, Snips.” Anakin started awkwardly as they walked. “I was thinking, that umm- well, I had this thought that- uh-“  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Whatever you’re trying- and failing to say- just say it, Skyguy.”  
He would just say it if he wasn’t afraid she’d get mad at him. “Well, I was thinking that maybe, just maybe for this mission, I do all the talking for once.” His voice raised an octave at the end of the sentence.  
Luckily for him, she didn’t seem to really understand what he was implying yet. “What? Why?”  
He flinched. “Well, uhh, I just think things might go a little smoother that way.”  
“Uh huh.” She said sarcastically. “What is it really?”  
Anakin scratched the back of his neck nervously, and let out a small, panicked laugh. “I don’t trust your acting!” He said really fast, deciding that it was better to rip the bandaid off quickly.  
“What?!” Ahsoka stopped walking. “You’ve never even seen it! First you don’t trust my flying, and now you don’t trust my acting! You know, I’m beginning to think that you don’t trust me at all!”  
This was just what he was afraid of. “Common. You know that I trust you.”  
“No. I really don’t think you do!” Ahsoka stood on her tiptoes so she’d appear taller when she stood up to him.  
“Look, Snips. We really don’t have time for this. We need to go find that man, and fast.”  
“And now you’re blowing me off. Great. Just great!” She snapped, starting to walk away from him again. He had no choice but to follow.  
“You’re good at a lot of things, Ahsoka. Like combat, you’re great at that. And leading the troops, and using the force and all that, it’s just I think this would be more of one of my strengths.” He rambled, trying desperately to calm her down.  
She put up a hand to shut him up. “Whatever. We’re here now.”  
Anakin looked up and saw that the bar was right in front of them. “Oh and Skyguy?” She asked sweetly before walking in the door.  
“What?”  
She turned around and smirked. “I’ll do all the talking.”  
He tried to argue, but she had already walked into the bar. “Dear force, Snips.” Anakin whispered to himself.  
He followed her into the loud, flashy bar, immediately feeling uneasy. It was so loud, and jam packed with people that it was hard to focus on the force for just one moment. He couldn’t see Ahsoka anywhere. He started to panic. He let her out of his sight for one second and he’d already lost her! His eyes scanned around for his apprentice, and it took him a good few minutes to find her.  
Ahsoka was up at the counter, sitting in a stool that looked to be twice her size. It was pretty obvious she wasn’t old enough to be there, but he’d heard that most bars down here were pretty shady and didn't exactly care as long as they got money.  
Even worse, it seemed she’d already started her act. Anakin walked up to her and sat down in the stool next to her.  
“Oh, here he is now!” Ahsoka said, in a weird voice that was lower than her own. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yep. Here I am.” He sighed.  
The bartender looked at him skeptically. “That’s him?” he asked Ahsoka, pointing a thumb to Anakin.  
It was obvious to tell that the bartender didn’t really believe her and was just playing along, but she didn’t seem to notice.  
“Yep! There’s my brother who left me and my boyfriend on the side of the road when we were traveling here!” She shot him an angry look.  
“Oh for the love of-“ he whispered under his breath. He was about to object and say that she was just kidding, but the bartender spoke up.  
“You two? Siblings?” He asked. “But you aren’t even the same species.”  
“I know, UNBELIEVABLE isn’t it?” Anakin asked, elbowing Ahsoka lightly in the side.  
Ahsoka just ignored the plot hole in her story and kept going.  
You know, my boyfriend and I- we uhhh, well we-“ She apparently hadn’t thought of a cover up story very well.  
“We got separated?.. Yeah! Yeah, we uh, got separated and I came here to find him!” Ahsoka said to the bartender.  
Completely dropping her act for no reason, she grabbed her datapad out of her cloak pocket and shoved a mug shot of the man they were looking for into the bartender’s face.  
“Have you seen this man?!” Ahsoka yelled, standing up.  
The bartender crossed his arms over his chest. “What? Are you with the authorities or something?”  
Anakin held up a hand, ready to handle the situation, but out of pure spite for him, Ahsoka and her terrible acting was already on it.  
“Authorities?” She asked, her voice now way higher than her own. “What are authorities?”  
Anakin face palmed and stood in front of her. She was making a big scene and that was no way to go about this mission. “Sorry to bother you, she’s had a little too many if you know what I mean.” He said, gesturing down to Ahsoka.  
“I have not!” Ahsoka yelled at him.  
“Yeah, whatever you say, Snips.” Anakin said, grabbing her arm and leading her away from the bar counter. Everyone’s eyes were on them now, and so he decided that the mission was a lost cause. They’d find another bar and question people there.  
Anakin led her out of the bar, while she kicked and screamed at him. “Hey! I had the mission all under control!”  
“Yeah, of course you did.” He said, rolling his eyes at her and letting go of her arm.  
“He was just about to tell me where I could find him!” She snapped. “I could tell. He was close to talking!”  
“He was close to kicking us out of the bar. You know, when we get home, you’re getting some acting lessons.”

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Again, it's going to take me a while to make a copy of this story here on AO3, so if you'd like to read all 24 chapters now you can do so on my FFN account! Love you lots! :)


	2. Much Needed Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zygerria, Anakin needs a shoulder to cry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyo! Here's a very Hurt/Comfort chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy!

There were nights when Anakin could fall asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. His quarters could feel like the only peaceful place in the world, and the room would become a sanctuary where he could feel at ease for once. But then there were those nights… The nights where his heart felt on fire, and all he could do was pace back and forth in the dark of his room, trying to get a hold of his wandering thoughts.   
The night they returned to the temple from the Zygerria mission was one of those restless nights. Anakin was all alone in his quarters, thinking over and over again about the horrors of slavery that that terrible mission forced him to relive. “It’s okay.” He told himself. “You aren’t there anymore, you’re safe.” But his feelings betrayed him.   
He clenched his fist in anger. He closed his eyes, imagining how it would feel if that fist was around Watto’s neck. It would feel so good to end Watto’s life. He could wrap his hands around that monster’s neck. He would choke the life out of him, and it would feel so good. So perfect to just get revenge on the terrible parasite that hurt him and his mother for years. He imagined watching the light leave his eyes.   
A tear rolled down his cheek as he continued to pace. No. No! He wasn’t like this. Having these thoughts were wrong, they were just wrong! He felt so helpless, so trapped inside his own raging mind! “Snap out of it!” He told himself internally. 

••••••

Ahsoka tried not to feel him, but it was impossible. Her master’s force pressense from the other room was so loud, so clear in her mind. “Don’t intrude.” she told herself quickly, pulling a pillow over her head like that would somehow shut him out. He was in pain. In terrible pain.   
“Common, you have to do something.” She told herself.   
Soon enough, Ahsoka couldn’t take it anymore. She got up and ran to Anakin’s quarters.   
“Master?” She asked as the door opened. Anakin was sitting on his bed, leaning over and burying his head in his hands. Ahsoka could still feel the emotional agony coming from deep inside him. He didn’t look up at her, or really even acknowledge her existence.   
“Master?... Anakin!” She snapped.   
He finally looked up. There were tears in his eyes. “Oh, uh- Snips.” He greeted quietly. Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. It was uncharacteristic for him to be quiet and she didn’t like it.   
“It’s l-late. You should go rest.” Anakin said, putting his head back in his hands.   
“Same goes for you.” She shot back.   
“Ahsoka. Go.”   
She didn’t move. Did he honestly forget how stubborn she was? “No. Not until I know you’re okay.”   
Anakin looked up at her. For just a second his strong-masterly persona slipped and he looked small and vulnerable. Like an animal that had been kicked too many times.   
“She’ll help you. Let her help you.” He thought to himself. Though he quickly snapped himself out of it and regained his act, forcing his tired body to sit up tall.   
“I’m okay.”   
“No, you’re not. Even without the force I can tell.”   
Anakin sighed. He didn’t need her help. He could do this alone, just like he always had. “Snips, go back to bed.”   
Ahsoka just walked up to him, and got down on her knees so she was at eye level with him.   
“Why is it that you can never accept help!? Is it that you want to look strong or something? You don’t need to prove yourself, because you already are!” Ahsoka yelled, letting out all of her frustrations with him.   
He flinched a bit at her outburst, making her sigh and lower her voice. “Look, all that I’m saying, Master, is that if you let me stay we can work this out. Whatever it is, we can fix it.” Ahsoka begged him. She looked him in the eye.   
He couldn’t do it anymore. The second her too-big, innocent eyes looked into his, his barriers all but crumbled and he started to cry again.   
Anakin hated crying in front of people. It was a sign of weakness, of giving up, but maybe he was weak. He let out the sobs that had been bottled up for so long.   
Ahsoka rushed to his side, sitting up on his bed next to him. “Can I hug you?” She asked a little awkwardly. Anakin sniffled and nodded.   
She wrapped her arms around his trembling form. She held him close to her and let him cry into her shoulder.   
“It’s a-all s-so terrible.” He whispered.   
She knew that he was talking about slavery. “I know. The things I saw on Zygerria were horrible.”   
“I d-don’t want to l-let my past co-control me… but it j-just does.” He admitted.   
“There mu-must be s-something wrong with me.”   
Ahsoka subconsciously held him a little tighter. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Anakin.” She said, using his real name.   
“You went through things that no one here can even imagine, and look at you.” She said. “You’re a general, a Jedi Knight! You’re loved by every man you’ve ever led out on the battlefield, and they all look up to you. I look up to you.”   
Anakin let out a few shaky sobs, but for once he didn’t disagree with or argue with her. “You r-really think that?” He finally asked.   
“Everyone does.”   
They fell quiet, and Ahsoka just held him, sending him loving waves now energy through the force as he cried.   
Of course his force presence was still stressed, it always had been and always would be, but Ahsoka felt that he had relaxed a bit.  
“Thank you, Snips.” He whispered.   
“No problem, Skyguy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Love you lots! :)


	3. Filling the Gaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka hasn't been the same since the Son possessed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here's chapter three! It's chapter four on FFN, but I changed that here.

At first, there was a before, and an after. Before that thing sunk its teeth into her arm, and afterwards when Ahsoka awoke to her Master’s loving embrace. The middle was missing. A dark nothingness she couldn’t seem to just remember. She had no idea what in the blazes had happened to her! 

Of course she’d tried to ask Anakin and Obi-Wan, but they’d just given her this weird look only to blow her off. “That’s for another time.” Obi-Wan had said. “Nothing you need to worry about, Snips.” Was what Anakin had told her. 

Ahsoka hated it. Why wouldn’t they just tell her? She deserved to know, didn’t she?! After asking them another few hundred times she’d realized she wasn’t going to get an answer and she gave- well no. She didn’t give up. She never gave up. She simply just put the issue to rest. 

She quickly learned that not all things could stay in rest for very long. She had a nightmare. 

As soon as she fell asleep, she found herself stuck in this terrible dream. Everything was dark, and cold. Even colder than Hoth. She couldn’t really see or hear anything, but she could sense through the force that there was something wrong, something terribly wrong. Like all the good in the universe had been twisted into something ugly and cruel. 

All of a sudden, she was hit with a wave of emotions. Of anger to be exact. It was this fiery anger dwelling deep inside of her that had been forced up to the surface. It felt like her insides were burning. She wanted to hurt someone. She needed to hurt someone, anyone. No. No. This wasn’t right. Why was she so mad? She was never mad. 

A quiet, icy voice called to her. It didn’t seem like it was coming from far away, but rather… from within. Ahsoka gulped. What did the voice say? She hadn’t heard it. “Kill him.” The voice said. Who was it? It sounded so familiar. 

“Kill your master.” 

The son. It was the son. 

Ahsoka shot up from her bed, gasping loudly. Her eyes darted around the room for the son, but he wasn’t there. “It was a dream you idiot.” She told herself. But it felt just as real as the visions she had about Padme dying the year before. Was this a vision? 

••••••

Anakin studied his Padawan while she trained that morning. Training was usually one of her favorite things to do, but she didn’t seem too happy. Her shoulders were slumped down, and she couldn’t keep her chin up. 

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Come to think of it, she hadn’t been the same in days. The overprotective master side of him took over and he started overthinking it. Was it because she had recently died? Would she ever be the same again? Or was it something else? Was there something going on with her that she wasn’t telling him? Finally, it got too much for him to take. 

“Time for a water break, Snips.” He said. She stopped training. Usually she would complain that she had just started and that she didn’t need a break, but she just sadly walked over to him on the bench and grabbed her water bottle. 

“You okay?” He asked a little awkwardly. “You seem kinda down.” She gave him this look that he couldn’t quite decipher, then sighed. “You really wanna know?” 

Anakin nodded and scooted over on the bench to make room for her. “I’ve been having these dreams.” She started, sitting down next to him. 

She almost drew her knees up to her chest like she always did when she was upset, but she didn’t want to look weak in front of him.

“Dreams?” Anakin asked a little skeptically. “Jedi don’t have dreams. They have visions.” 

His back seemed to straighten up a bit, and there was a hint of defense in his words. 

He would never admit it, but he had his fair share of bad dreams. He understood what she was saying. 

“Okay. Uh, I’ve been having visions then.” She said. “About M-Mortis.”   
Anakin froze. He held his breath, curling his fingers into a fist. Ahsoka looked up at him, scared of what he would say to her now. Would he be mad that she brought it up again? 

“Well, I mean, I think it’s about Mortis at least. I heard the son’s voice, telling me to- to…” she paused, not able to get the horrible words out of her mouth. “Well, the son was telling me to k-kill someone. And the visions, they’re so real, almost like they’re memor-“ 

Anakin abruptly stood up. “Not visions. They’re just bad dreams, Snips.” He said curtly. “No need to pay any attention to them.” 

He started to walk away, but Ahsoka wouldn’t have it. “Hey! Weren’t you the one who JUST said that Jedi don’t dream?! You know, you can be such a hypocrite sometimes!” She yelled. 

Anakin stopped walking. She knew that she had messed up. He was going to be mad at her now. She curled in on herself a bit, getting ready for the inevitable lecture, but it never came. 

Instead, her Master took a seat next to her and sighed. “I’m sorry.” He ran a hand through his hair to try and calm himself down. He looked down at her. She didn’t look like herself at all. She seemed so small and vulnerable, and he could feel it in her force signature too. For once he didn’t see the energetic soldier in her, but rather the kid she still was. The kid who just died. 

“How about you tell me about the dreams, Snips?” 

She perked up a bit. “Well, I can’t see or hear anything.” She started off slowly, not able to look in his eyes while she spoke. “It’s so cold.” 

She wrapped her arms around herself like she was trying to get warm. “But it’s like-“ how would she explain it? “A different kind of cold.” 

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “A different kind of cold? What do you mean?” 

Ahsoka’s shoulders raised up the slightest bit. Did he not understand her? Of course he didn’t, she thought. She was talking nonsense. “Well I-“ she sighed. “I don’t know. And then I always get really mad. There’s not really a reason, but it’s so, so strong. I’ve never felt anything like it. I just- I don’t know if it has something to do with Mortis, cause the son-“ she shook her head. “Does it even make any sense?”  
Anakin knew that he had to tell her. She was starting to figure out on her own, and it was better that she heard it from him then some deranged nightmare. “Yes, Snips. It does make sense.”

She finally looked up at him. “Really?” 

“Yeah. On Mortis you-“ He stopped himself. It wasn’t her. “The son did something to you.” 

She furrowed her eyebrows. “What?” 

He thought through his words for a second. “Well, you told me that weird creature bit you, right?” 

She nodded.

“The father told me he was a shapeshifter.” He left out the part where The Son came to him as his mother. He didn’t want to talk about that.

“So it was The Son?” She asked, looking down at the teeth marks in her arm, feeling a little grossed out. “What did he do next?” 

“Somehow he was able to take control of you. Possess you I guess, to do whatever he wanted.” 

A sick feeling resided in her stomach. She started to regret ever asking him what happened. “W-what did he want?”

“He wanted you to fight me.”

“You? Did he make me say something?” 

Anakin shook his head, pointing down to the lightsabers on her belt. “I found you, and you well, you tried to-“

‘You tried to kill me.’ That seemed a little harsh. “The Son tried to kill me, through you.” 

The Togruta was shaking now. “I tried to kill you?”   
“No! Of course you didn’t. It was The Son. You would never do anything like that.”   
Anakin decided it was a good time to crack a joke and lighten the mood. “Well, at least I hope you wouldn’t. When I wake you up too early you can get pretty scary.” 

A tear rolled down her cheek. Not a good time for a joke. Anakin quickly went serious again. “Hey, what are you crying for?” He asked gently, putting a hand down on her shoulder. He’d never actually seen her cry before, and it was terrible.

She quickly wiped the tear away. She had to be strong. “Just like always, Ahsoka.” She told herself mentally. “Stay strong just like always.” 

“I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to.” 

Why was she apologizing? Anakin leaned down a bit so he was at eye level with her. “Don’t feel bad, Snips. It’s fine.”

She shook her head. “Whatever. Just keep going.” She said bitterly.

“You sure?”

Ahsoka nodded. Anakin let go of her shoulder and continued the story. “Obi-Wan came over to help me fight you- The Son- and he pulled out the altar. We told you about the altar, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah. It’s what The Father killed himself with, right?” 

“That’s right. Obi-Wan was going to kill The Son with the altar, and you wanted it. Then The Son and The Daughter fell through a window.”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “How’d they manage to fall through a window?”

Anakin shrugged. “I think they were fighting or something. Anyways, you stole the altar from Obi-Wan, and you gave it to The Son.”

Anakin looked away from her. He didn’t really want to tell her this part, but he knew that he should. “The Son, he took it from you, and then he didn’t really have a use for you anymore.”

“So did he unpossess me?” Ahsoka asked, even though she knew he didn’t. She knew there was more to the story. When she woke up The Son was gone and The Daughter was dead.

“No, Ahsoka. He- he killed you.” He said, a little choked up at the memory. Ahsoka didn’t cry again, or gasp, or really have much of a reaction. She just stared off into the distance, holding her breath. “Killed me?” She finally asked.

“That doesn’t make any sense. I’m here, aren’t I?” Goosebumps ran up her arms as she tried to figure out what was going on. 

“Yeah, you’re here.” Anakin said. “You just were gone for a minute.”

Her eyebrow markings furrowed in confusion. How could she have died? Her palms started to sweat as she thought about it. She was dead? Dead. Such a terrible word. Dead. The word echoed over and over again in her head. 

“So that’s when I-“ Anakin said. 

He was talking? She was thinking so loud that she didn’t even notice. “Sorry, can you say that part again, Master?” She asked. 

“When you were gone, The Son tried to kill The Father, but The Daughter jumped in front of him, sacrificing herself.” 

Ahsoka frowned. “That’s brave.” She said absentmindedly. 

“What’s even braver is what she did next.” Anakin said, getting to the only part of the story he liked. When Ahsoka came back to life. “The Daughter gave up what was left of her life for you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“She had me uh, transfer her life to yours.” 

She didn’t seem to understand, so Anakin simplified it into the only terms he knew. “We do it with ships that run out of power sometimes. You know, you get a jack and you transfer the energy from a ship that has a lot of power to the one that doesn’t have any.”   
Ahsoka didn’t like to think of herself as machinery, but that made sense. “Did it hurt?” She asked. 

“Did what hurt?”

“Transferring life. I was just wondering if-“ 

Anakin shrugged. “It was pretty exhausting, but it didn’t hurt. Even if it was the worst pain in the galaxy I still would have done it to bring you back.” Anakin’s smile was usually this faked silly one, but he gave her one of his sincere smiles. One that was full of love. 

Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile back. “Thanks… for saving my life I mean.”   
“Anytime, Snips.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you lots!


	4. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very competitive Ahsoka wishes that she was taller than Master. Cute fluffy oneshot about 14 year old Ahsoka and Anakin (who always seems to be towering over her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This takes place in season one of the clone wars! I hope you all enjoy!

Anakin laughed to himself. “This is ridiculous.” But Ahsoka wasn’t having it. “No! This is serious, Skyguy.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “I want you to take this seriously.” 

Anakin waved a hand, dismissing her words completely. “Ahh, common! You know I don’t take anything seriously.” 

“Well it’s important to me.” She said, trying her best to emphasize the sadness in her voice. She knew that though Anakin would never tell anyone, he had a soft side. 

“Fine. Just get it over with.” He snapped. She smiled triumphantly to herself, and stepped up onto the chair so she’d be tall enough to reach. 

Anakin was standing against the wall, and Ahsoka had a pencil to measure his height. “You know I stopped growing a while ago, Snips.” He said as she made a pencil mark at the top of his head. 

“Well this isn’t for you.” She said, hopping down from the chair. “This is for me to see how much more I have to grow to be taller than you.” 

Anakin smiled to himself. He remembered how much he used to want to catch up to Obi-Wan’s height. “Okay then. Stand against the wall.” 

She handed him the pencil and pressed her back up to the wall. She shivered a bit. The wall was cold and her tube top didn’t help protect her from it very well. 

“Ahsoka.” Anakin said testily. 

She tried not to smile. “Yeah, Master?” 

Anakin pointed down at her feet. “I can see what you’re doing.” He said. 

“I’m not doing anything!” She laughed nervously. “Snips, you’re standing on your toes!” 

She sheepishly lowered herself down from her tiptoes. Anakin poked her arm playfully. “Wasn’t it you who wanted accurate data so you knew how much you had to grow? You know, you’re working against yourself here, Snips.” 

She glared at him. “Whatever.” 

He started to make the mark near the top of her forehead, making her grab his hand and yell at him. “Hey, forgetting something?!” She gestured to her monstrals. 

“Lekku don’t count, goof.” He said, smirking to himself. 

Ahsoka didn’t think he was too funny. “My lekku are a part of me.” She said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s just rude to make them not count.” 

“And why is that, Snips?”

“Because it makes me shorter!” She snapped. 

He laughed and marked the wall at the very top of her monstrals. “There we go. Growing tall, Ahsoka.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Not tall enough.” She moved from the wall and looked up at Anakin’s height mark. A streak of determination appeared on her face. “About one foot.” She said. “I can grow one foot easily. I could grow one foot in my sleep!” 

Anakin leaned his arm on the top of her head to assert his height. “Ah, I’d say two feet.” He was having fun. It was nice to be on this side of things, he thought. Obi-Wan had tormented him when Anakin was trying to get taller. 

Ahsoka glared at him, shoving his arm off. “Very funny. You won’t be laughing when I’m looking down at you.” 

“Sure. Whatever you have to tell yourself.” He laughed. 

Her face went serious. “Promise you won’t tell anyone about this?” 

“What? That you want to be as vertically gifted as me?” He teased. 

Her lekku darkened. “Yeah. If you do, I might be a foot shorter-“

“Two feet.” 

“Whatever. I might be shorter than you, but I could still take you in a fight!” She propped her hands on her hips, craning her neck to make eye contact with him. 

“Wanna bet?” He asked. She nodded. “Race to the training room?” 

“Three… two… one!” 

The ‘vertically gifted’ master and his ‘two feet too short’ Padawan ran down the halls with reckless abandon, both screaming that they’d get there first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you lots!


	5. Looking Out For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin hasn't been taking care of himself after missions, much to the concern of his new apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Trigger Warning for a character skipping meals! Please take care while reading or don't read this chapter if you know that's something that would hurt you! :)

Anakin Skywalker had been spending more and more time locked in his quarters working on battle plans. Before Ahsoka was his Padawan, he would run into the front lines rather aimlessly after making a battle strategy only five minutes ago on the ship. Sometimes he didn’t even make a plan at all, but now there was this life, this precious little life in his hands. 

He spent hours making plans to end up with the least amount of casualties possible. He’d get so caught up in it that sometimes, even though he would never admit it, he forgot to eat. 

This did not go unnoticed by Ahsoka. She didn’t really know what to do, so she went to Rex.   
“Rexter?” Ahsoka asked, knocking on his barrack doors. She hoped none of his other brothers were in their with him. She loved them of course, but she really just wanted Rex at the moment. 

To her relief, when the door opened, it was just the Captain. “What’s going on, Little ‘un?” He asked. 

She rocked on her heels nervously. “Well, I was just- I umm- well I was wondering uhh-“

Rex shook his head at her, smiling to himself. “Come on in.” He stepped out of her way. She walked into the empty barracks, taking a seat on one of the bottom bunks across from Rex’s. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” He asked kindly. He sat down on his bunk so he was facing the young Togruta. 

Her eyes cast to the ground. “I’m worried about Master Skywalker.” She said. She scratched the back of her neck, a nervous habit Rex had noticed she had. 

He just nodded, his eyebrows slightly scrunched together. “General Skywalker? What’s there to worry about?” 

Ahsoka didn’t want to invade her master’s privacy, but she needed help to know what to do, and she could trust Rex, right? 

“You won’t tell anyone?” 

“Not a soul.” 

Ahsoka looked up at him with her big baby blue eyes. “You noticed how Anakin hasn’t been out much lately?”  
Rex rubbed his chin the same way Ahsoka had seen Master Kenobi do with his beard when he was thinking. Maybe it was what men did when they were pondering something, she decided. 

Finally he said, “Yeah. Come to think of it I haven’t seen him since the last battle.” 

Ahsoka curled in on herself a bit, raising her shoulders as she spoke. “At first I thought he didn’t like me anymore.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand while Rex stared at her in disbelief. Anakin loved her more than anyone in the galaxy, and in just the few months that Ahsoka had been a part of the team he had seen it firsthand. 

“But then I saw him.” She shook her head. “He looks terrible, Rex.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I dunno, he had these dark circles under his eyes like his nose was broken.” She said, pointing under her own eyes. “But he didn’t break anything. At least I think.” 

Rex wasn’t sure where she was going with this. “No. He didn’t.” 

She nodded. “And well, he seemed like-“ she looked down, refusing to speak. 

“You can keep going.” 

“It’s really not my place.” She whispered, pulling her arms around herself. Rex didn’t understand what was going on, but he tried to at least seem supportive. “Say whatever you want. I won’t judge.” 

“Well, he seemed like he lost some weight. Like he’s not been eating while he’s been locked in his room. I’m really worried that he’s sick.” 

She looked up at Rex, who was giving her a gentle look. “You think he’s sick?” 

“I mean, he could be.” She rubbed her arm nervously. “Do you know what I should do? I want to help him, but I don’t want him to get mad at me.” 

Ah that’s it, Rex thought. He’d seen how much Ahsoka wanted the General’s approval. Since day one she had been trying to impress him. Did she think that trying to help him would make him disappointed in her? 

“You know what I think you should do?” Rex asked, getting up to sit by her side and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“What?”   
“You should listen to your gut.” He said, putting a hand on his own stomach. “You always do the right thing, Commander, and if you think it’s right to help your friend, then that’s what you should do.” 

Her eyes seemed to light up. “You think I do the right thing?” 

Rex chuckled. “Yes you do. Now, chin up soldier.” He said, addressing her like one of his brothers. She always liked that. It made her feel older. 

Ahsoka nodded, sitting up straight and tall, a look of determination on her face. “Yes, sir!” She saluted him, making herself giggle. 

Rex smiled at the little youngster. “You gon’ do the right thing?” 

She sprung up to her feet. “Yes, Sir!” She gave him a grateful smile and ran out of the barracks, ready to go help Anakin. 

Rex watched her leave. She was a strange one, that Ahsoka. But he admired her for it. 

••••••

Anakin was sitting in his quarters, hunched over a data pad. His back ached from sitting like this for so long, and every muscle in his body felt like it had just been hit by a speeder. 

He was so tired, he almost didn’t notice the first few knocks on his door. Then they came again, followed by, “Master?” 

He sighed and opened the blast door with the force. Ahsoka was standing out in the hall, and to his surprise the only bit he could see of her was her eyes peeking out being a humongous stack of food balanced in her arms.

“Whatcha got there, Snips?” His voice was irritable, and Ahsoka was trying to remember if sick people were often irritable, or if Anakin was just in one of his mood swings. 

“I brought you some food. I thought you’d need some.” She said, running into his barracks. The pile of ration boxes wobbled in her arms. It was a little heavy for her, but she was so prideful she tried not to let him see that. 

She set down (well dropped would really be a better word) the ration boxes and loose pieces of fruit. 

Anakin’s irritation had blended into a sort of curiosity. What was she up to? He put his hands on his hips. “Well what’d you do that for?” He asked, a hint of amusement behind his words.   
Ahsoka looked up at him with a trying-to-be-serious look on her small, bright orange face. “I noticed you haven’t been out of your quarters in ages.” She started. Usually Anakin would feel mad at someone if they said something like that to him, but this seemed different. She didn’t seem mad at him. 

“And I mean, you haven’t eaten since when, the last mission?” She copied his stance, placing her hands on her hips. 

Anakin stepped back a bit. Had it really been that long? He knew that he had been putting off everything to get all his work done, but he didn’t mean to starve himself or anything. He looked down at Ahsoka. 

“Just great.” He thought to himself. On top of not eating, he’d worried Ahsoka. 

“Oh, and I brought a thing of medicine from Kix in case you’re sick.” She said, holding up a bottle of pills. “He said you can take one once in the morning and once before you go to sleep.” She said, giving him a smile. 

She would do this for him? Anakin felt an unfamiliar warmth in his chest. 

When Anakin didn’t say anything at first, her smile faded. “I’m sorry if I’m being rude, I just-“ 

He shook his head, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. “No, no, no, Ahsoka. What you did was really sweet.” He sat down on his bed, avoiding the pile of food. He patted the empty space next to him. She sat down. “Are you sick, Master?” 

Anakin shook his head. “No.” 

She let out a sigh of relief. “Good. The only sick person I’ve ever treated was Stinky, our little hutt friend.”

He let out a small, tired laugh, but she didn’t laugh along. “Well if you’re not sick, then what is it?” 

He looked down at the floor. He was never good at talking about his emotions, but Ahsoka was clearly upset. “I overworked myself I guess.” He rested his head in his hands like he always did when he was tired. “It can get really stressful sometimes, Snips. This whole war. I guess I can forget to take care of myself, huh?” 

“That’s why you have me.”

“Thank you, Snips. Really.” 

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you lots!


	6. The S'more the Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ahsoka's first time making s'mores, and Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, and Admiral Yularen are very hesitant on teaching her they're own (somewhat hysterical) ways of how to roast a marshmellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here's one of my favorite chapters! I wrote it last year after eating s'mores with my sister, and we thought this was pretty funny. I hope you do too! :)

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Obi-Wan, and Admiral Yularen sat around the camp fire, waiting for the flame to grow big enough for them to roast the marshmallows for their s’mores.

“Poke it.” Rex said eagerly to Obi-Wan, who was in charge of lighting the fire. “Poking it won’t help.” Obi-Wan argued. He blew on the embers a bit, and rearranged the firewood. 

“I think you should poke it.” Ahsoka said. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, but Anakin was already on it. When Obi-Wan wasn’t looking, he got a stick and poked the fire. The flame grew, making everyone else cheer. 

Admiral Yularen wasn’t sure what he was doing on this camping trip, or why he trusted these idiots with his life while sleeping in the middle of the woods, but he had to admit, he loved s’mores. 

He grabbed his stick and grabbed the marshmallow that was the perfect size. “See, Commander Tano,” he said to Ahsoka, who had never had s’mores before. “You have to make it perfect.” He put his marshmallow approximately one and a half inches above the flame, and rotated it every fifteen seconds. “I am a professional.” He declared. 

“A professional loser.” Anakin snickered, earning a glare from the older man. 

“Very well, General Skywalker. Do you propose you have a better marshmallow strategy than me?” 

“Yes!” 

Anakin dramatically stabbed the marshmallow with his stick, making lightsaber noises under his breath. “Watch this!” He laughed, putting the marshmallow into the fire and screaming in a high pitched voice. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Rex asked. 

Anakin screamed a little louder then said, “Making the mallow scream as it burns.” He made it sound like the most normal thing in the galaxy by the way he said it. “Duh.” 

When no one was looking, Obi-Wan ate a s’more while the marshmallow was still on fire since he was bitter. “Pain doesn’t hurt.” He thought to himself. “But Anakin is killing me.” He looked over to his weird former Padawan who was currently making the marshmallow scream for mercy in that gastly high pitched voice. He shook his head, wondering where things went wrong with that boy. 

“No, no, no.” Rex said, putting his marshmallow up to the fire. “You’re doing it all wrong.” He lit the marshmallow on fire, then brought it up to his face and blew it out. “See, this way it gets all crispy on the outside.” 

Admiral Yularen wasn’t sure how a man who willingly burnt his own food could make it to the rank of Captain. “That is hogwash.” He said curtly, putting together his s’more. “You see, my way makes it taste, and look much less sloppy.” He took a bite of his s’more. The way he constructed it made sure that none of the goo got on his mustache. 

“Your way is wrong!” Obi-Wan yelled.

Ahsoka just sat there, kinda confused. No one had ever taught her how to make a s’more and all of her friends were doing it different ways. “Yeah, but what’s the right way?” 

Everyone yelled their own ways at once, loud enough to wake up every animal in the forest. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Never mind. I don’t need your help.” 

She put her marshmallow on the stick, glaring down all of her friends who were all arguing with each other now. 

“No MY way is better!” Anakin yelled.

“Shut up, desert boy!” Obi-Wan shot back. 

“You’re all heathens!” 

“I’m not a heathen, you are!” 

“I hate you!” 

“I hate you too!” 

Ahsoka put her marshmallow above the fire, spinning it slowly. She ignored their yelling. She didn’t need them to make her perfect dessert. She stuck her tongue out at them, even though they didn’t see her. 

When the marshmallow was golden brown, she put it between two gram crackers and a pice of chocolate. “Guys, shut up, I did it!” 

Everyone fell silent and looked at Ahsoka. Their chests swelled up with pride. “Good job, Snips.” Anakin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s perfect, kiddo.” 

“I know, Rex.” 

Ahsoka took a bite of her perfect s’more, feeling more independent than she ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you lots! :)


	7. Missing Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival of light is just about to begin on Naboo! The whole planet waits in excited anticipation, there's a smile on everyone's face, the streets are crowded! But something's missing... or someone? It's up to Anakin and Ahsoka to find her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here's another one of my favorite chapters! It takes place during the Naboo Bounty Hunter arc from season four. Hope you enjoy!! :)

Anakin had done a great number of stupid things in his life, none of which he felt this ashamed about. Ahsoka knew this, and of course was never going to let him forget it. 

She looked up at him while they weaved through the crowd. The festival on Naboo was taking place the next day, making the streets absolutely packed with tourists and such. 

“You lost her!” Ahsoka said in a sing-songy voice. 

“Shut up, Snips. Padme just walked off, and for the moment, yes! I don’t exactly know where she is.” 

Ahsoka shook her head. “I leave you alone for five minutes and you lose your girlfriend.” She laughed. 

Anakin shot her a dirty look. “Oh be mature. She is not-“ A rather large tourist bumped into Anakin, almost knocking him over. 

Ahsoka laughed and grabbed his arm to stop him from falling and probably getting trampled. “You good there?” 

He brushed off his shoulders and frowned at the man who ran into him. “Yeah. Now let’s just find Padme and get outta here.” 

Anakin craned his neck trying to see over all the people, but it was proving rather difficult. What made it even more difficult was his Padawan chattering away next to him. 

“I leave you two alone for just a little while, and suddenly there’s only one of you!” 

He sighed, trying to ignore her. Ahsoka was, after all, assigned Padme’s bodyguard during this mission. Of course, he had begged Ahsoka for a minute alone with Padme. “Please Snips. She’s my friend and we really wanna catch up.” He’d said. Ahsoka had waggled her eyebrow markings at him, but had agreed to leave them alone. 

“My mistake I guess!” Ahsoka said, snapping him back to the present. “I know I shouldn’t have trusted you.” 

“Just help me out here, Snips!”   
She ignored his pleas and kept going. “Maybe she ran away from you cause you’re so annoying. That’s probably it.” 

Anakin stopped walking. The crowd walked around him, a few people yelling at him not to hold up the road. Ahsoka stopped too, staring up at him with a huge grin on her face. She thought this was simply hilarious. 

“Look, this is serious. For all we know she could have been kidnapped. And force! It’s so busy here I can’t concentrate for one second to sense her!” He yelled. 

Ahsoka shrugged. “Should have kept an eye on her.” 

“Whatever.” 

Anakin turned back to the bustling street. He needed to think of something. It only took him a few seconds until his genius plan popped into his head. 

“I need a bird’s eye view, Snips!” He declared. “Jump on my shoulders and be the scout.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s your plan? And don’t you think I’m just a little too heavy for you to carry? Not to mention to old for piggyback ri-“

Anakin was getting desperate. “Come on, you know it’d be fun.” 

Her smile grew even wider at the thought of something fun. Meanwhile, the people behind them were not smiling. They were mad. “Get a move on!” Someone yelled. 

“Here goes nothing, Snips!” Anakin yelled, getting ready for her to jump on his back. “Three… two… one!” 

Ahsoka jumped onto Anakin and let him hoist her up to his shoulders. She could see over everyone’s heads from up here. It felt great to be so high up!

She laughed in delight and threw her hands in the air as Anakin ran through the street, dodging as many people as possible. 

“Don’t have too much fun up there. Remember, we have a senator to find!” 

“Right! Uhh, what does the top of Padme’s head look like?” 

“I dunno? Like brown hair?”   
Ahsoka scanned the street for anyone with brown hair. “Problem Master, there’s too many people with brown hair! Oh! and a bald man with a brown head…. Uh oh.” 

That couldn't be good. “What? Do you see her? Is she okay?” 

“I’d recognize that bald head anywhere.” 

Anakin scoffed. “What do you mean?” 

“That’s Master Windu! And by the looks of it, he’s coming straight towards us!” 

Anakin went rigid. He turned around to see if it was possible for them to run in the other direction. No. The street was flowing one way, forward. “Blast it!” 

“He’s getting closer…” she whispered, feeling her stomach churn. If Windu found them without the senator they’d be done for. 

“SKYWALKER! TANO!” He yelled to them. 

“Uh oh.” 

Before they could make their escape, Mace caught up to them, giving them a weird look. Most Jedi didn’t exactly give each other piggyback rides. “What are you two doing?!” He asked in a harsh tone. “Where is the Senator!?” 

Anakin carefully set Ahsoka back down on the ground and they shared a panicked look.

“Uhhhh- would you believe that she grew wings and flew away?” Anakin asked, his voice incredibly high pitched.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She gave him her best, “that’s-the-worst-excuse-I’ve-ever-heard” look. 

Mace facepalmed. “She called me and said you wandered off and didn’t have a comlink on you.   
I brought her to the safety of her hotel like the two of you should have done.” 

Anakin gasped. “I wandered off?! It was totally her!” 

“Yeah right.” Ahsoka and Windu said at the same time, both sounding equally disappointed in him. 

“You two are gonna be in big trouble when we get home! But there’s no time for that. Now follow me to the senator’s hotel.” Mace said, shaking his head at the mischievous pair. 

Ahsoka elbowed Anakin in the chest as they followed Windu. “She flew away?” She laughed. 

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you lots!


	8. Three in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning before Obi-Wan's birthday, and Anakin has his heart set on baking a cake for him. Problem is, his baking buddy Ahsoka isn't too crazy about the idea of waking up at Three AM to bake, and they're both culinary nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo my fellow geeks! Here's a pretty humorous fic for you guys! Hope you enjoy!

Ahsoka had always considered herself a morning person. She loved being up bright and early before everyone else so she could one, brag about it, and two, have some time alone. But she did not consider herself a three in the morning person. Not like Anakin. 

“Up and at em’ Ahsoka!” Anakin shouted, bursting into her room. She cracked open an eye to see Anakin standing at her doorway. He was already fully dressed.

“Mmmm…. sleep.” She grumbled. She wasn’t entirely awake as she put her pillow over her face to get away from him. 

“No time for sleep. Come on, we gotta go.” 

“No… Tired.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes. How could she be sleeping at a time like this? “But it’s urgent!”

That was able to get her awake. She sat up. “Urgent? Are we in trouble?” 

“No, no, not like that.” Anakin sighed. “Remember? Last night? When you said you’d help me?” 

Ahsoka rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand mumbling something along the lines of, “Last night… ugg, long time ago.” Or “I don’t ‘member.” She looked out her little window and saw that it was still dark outside. “Force, Skyguy. What time is it?!” 

“Time for you to get outta bed. Now let’s go!” He pointed at the door like it would change her mind. 

“Anakin. Skywalker. What. Time. Is. It?” 

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s like, three in the morning, okay?” He ignored her harsh glare. “But you said you’d help me make Obi-Wan’s birthday cake in the morning.” 

Ahsoka lay back down, pulling her blanket back over her. “Too early.” 

He only had one card left. “For Obi-Wan?” He pleaded. “He’s done so much for us…” 

“No.”  
Well, there was one more thing Anakin could try. “I’ll give you five credits.” 

Her head shot up from her pillows. “For real?!” 

“For real.” He said. “Now, you coming with me, or what?” He held out a hand and she took it, determined to become rich. Five credits was a lot to them since Jedi didn’t really get paid. “I knew it would work. Five is your favorite number.” Anakin bragged as he helped her up. 

“That… that was last week.” She grumbled, following Anakin out of her room with her blanket still draped around her shoulders. 

“I like your cape, Snips.” 

Ahsoka just yawned and nodded in agreement. She was stumbling a bit when she walked, making Anakin feel a little bad for waking her up. Whatever, the kid would survive. 

They arrived at the mess hall. They only really served rations now, but Anakin knew they still had a kitchen in the back for emergencies. 

“If anything goes wrong where you’re out at space longer than you’re needed to be, and you can’t get any rations shipped out to you, you’ll need the kitchen.” Obi-Wan’s instructional voice replayed in Anakin’s head. “There’s enough food in there to last a few weeks, but remember, only for emergencies, okay? I’m looking at you Anakin and Ahsoka.” 

Not having chocolate cake on Obi-Wan’s birthday seemed like an emergency to him, so he led Ahsoka to the kitchen while she was mumbling tired nothings to herself. 

He was able to make out a few words. “Tired…. Not fair…… the morning……. You’re delusional.” 

“Naw Snips, you’re the delusional one.” He joked. He looked around the kitchen for somewhere she could sit down and rest. There was a chair in the back of the room so he pulled it up next to the counter where he’d be working. “There you go. You can rest.” 

Ahsoka sat down but shook her head. “Wake me up-“ she let out a small yawn. “At the egg part.”

Anakin knew that Ahsoka always wanted to be the one to crack the eggs. “Of course. Wouldn’t let you miss it for the world.” He patted her shoulder, and turned around to the counter, wondering where to start. 

He’d told Padme that he wanted to bake Obi-Wan a cake this year and she gave him some cake mix that had been in the back of one of her cabinets for a while. Now what to do? He pulled the cake mix out of his pocket. He read the directions. 

“Looks here, Snips, like we need some milk.” He whispered to his Padawan who had already dozed off and was snoring softly. Even if she was asleep she was a good person to talk to. 

“Is milk supposed to be in the fridge or in the cupboards?” Anakin hadn’t actually baked something since he was little. He would help his mom around the house, but he couldn’t exactly remember much of that. 

He looked around the cupboards a bit before giving up and finding it in the refrigerator. After a few painful minutes of searching high and low for a mixing bowl and measuring cup, he was ready to pour in the first ingredient. 

“It says I need to pour a fourth cup milk into the cake mix.” Anakin glared at the directions on the box. “Oh, rules, rules, rules! I want more milk than that.” 

He poured a cup of milk into the mix. “That’ll do it! What’s next?” He read the back of the box, feeling extremely discouraged. “Half cup of water? I thought the last suggestion was boring!” 

He turned to Ahsoka. “Well, Ahsoka. I guess it’s your decision.” He said, well aware that she couldn’t hear him. “Should I really put boring ol’ water in the cake?” 

She didn’t say yes….

Anakin started searching all the cupboards for anything better than water. He found vitamin water, but that was supposed to be all healthy, which a cake shouldn’t be. He moved the vitamin water away to reveal the solution behind it. KoolAid! That was perfect! It was the fun that this cake needed! 

He ran over to the sink and filled up a cup full of water, remembering to add KoolAid powder in. “Red flavor! Yum!” If Ahsoka was awake she’d roll her eyes and say that red was in fact, not a flavor. She’d probably even stop him from making such a stupid decision to substitute water.

“Ahsoka’s not here right now.” Anakin said as he poured the KoolAid water into the mixing bowl. The red liquid mixed with the brown cake mix to make an ugly vomit-y color. Anakin didn’t seem to see the problem with that. “Good job, Skywalker.” He congratulated himself. 

He grabbed the cake mix box that had the “suggestions” in the back of it. “Add two eggs into the batter.” He read aloud. Oh! He could finally wake Ahsoka up! 

He turned to the snoring Togruta behind him. She was snuggled up in the chair under her blanket. She looked so peaceful that it was hard for him to wake her. 

“It’s what Ahsoka wanted.” He reminded himself. 

“Wake up, Ahsoka.” He said, quieter than he was the first time he woke her up that morning. He nudged her gently. Nothing. He glanced at the blender on the counter. Well that could work. Certainly was loud enough. 

Anakin shoved the thought out of his head. A blender would wake her up sure, along with the rest of the ship. “Ahsoka. Time to get up!”

She opened her eyes slowly, looking around the kitchen in confusion. “Where?... where am I?” 

“The mess, remember? You were gonna help me with the eggs in Obi-Wan’s cake?” 

She stared off into the distance for a second, trying to recall her sleep deprived actions. It slowly came back to her and she nodded. 

“Remember now?” 

“Faintly. Don’t think I would wake up so early though.” She yawned and stretched her arms into the air. 

“Ah, I do it all the time. Now, you wanna take a CRACK at this?” he joked as he handed her an egg. 

She rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” 

“Sorry. I’ll stop CRACKING jokes.” Anakin had this huge grin on his face. He knew he was simply comical. 

Ahsoka stood up on wobbly feet. “No… no more puns.” She walked over to the mixing bowl while Anakin stood behind her. He was a little upset she didn’t like his humor. 

“Fine. I mean, if my puns aren’t CRACKING you up, I guess there’s no point in telling them.” 

She spun around, egg in hand. “I’ll throw this at you.”

He held up two hands defensively. “Okay, okay. No need to CRACK an egg on my head.” 

“That one wasn’t even good.” She muttered, turning back around to see the mixing bowl. It was surprisingly full, and this weird color she’d never seen in food. Sure, she’d only really cooked one time in her life, but she was pretty sure there was something off with this cake.

“What’d ya do?” 

“I improved the recipe.” 

She didn’t even want to know. “Alright weirdo.” She looked at the egg in her hands, not exactly sure how to crack it. “Here goes nothing.”

She put the egg over the bowl. If she threw it in, it would crack right? 

“Know what you’re doing, Snips?” 

“Of course.” 

She threw the egg into the batter, making batter splash all over the wall. 

“You think it cracked?” She asked Anakin. 

But when she turned around he didn’t look so surprised. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and he had his head tilted to the side. 

“Did I do it?” 

“Well, it was an interesting way.” Anakin said, a small smile growing on his face. “But this is a fun cake. A+ for creativity!” 

He high fived his padawan before handing her another egg. She seemed pretty awake now, fueled on enthusiasm. She threw it into the bowl, laughing as battle splattered everywhere. 

She threw in a few more eggs before she decided she was done. “So, how’d I do?” 

Anakin put a hand on her shoulder. “You did great. All of the eggshells in there will make it all nice and crunchy too!” 

She grinned proudly. “I’m somewhat of a baker myself actually.” 

“Sure you are.” He picked up the box to find out what to do next. “We have to put it in the oven for thirty minutes at 250 degrees.”

“250 is a dumb number.” Ahsoka said as she took a seat in her chair again. “We should do 300 degrees.” 

Anakin felt his chest swell up with pride. “That’s my padawan! Great idea, Snips!” 

“What can I say, I’m good at this!” 

She was not good at this. If a professional baker, or anyone who had common sense walked into the room, they would most likely die of shock. Anakin and Ahsoka thought they were culinary geniuses though. 

It did take them a few minutes to differentiate the dishwasher and the oven, but soon enough the “cake” was in the oven being baked at 300 degrees. They didn’t pour the batter into a pan, so they just put the whole mixing bowl in the oven. “I’m pretty sure that’s safe.” Was the last thing Ahsoka said before closing the oven door. 

“All in a day’s work.” Anakin said. He was excited to see how their beautiful cake would turn out. 

••••••

When they took the cake out of the oven, it looked a little wacky. “Is it supposed to look all deflated like that?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Sure it is. And look at the great color too.” Anakin admired. 

The cake on the kitchen counter looked like it had seen better days. That didn’t stop Anakin from loving it like his own child. 

“You want the first taste test, Snips?” 

She shrugged, watching as her Master tried his best to get the knife through the cake to cut a slice. 

“I mean, it’s a little hard.” He winced, using all his strength with the knife. “There I go!” 

He put a “slice” of the “cake” onto a plate for Ahsoka and handed it to her with a fork. 

When she took a bite of it she kinda wanted to spit it out, but she didn’t want to hurt Anakin’s feelings. 

“So, how is it?” 

“It has a lot of flavor. Like A LOT of flavor all at once.” 

“Cool.” 

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. She wasn’t so sure if that much flavor was good all at once. “The texture is a little sponge-y.” 

“How would you know what it’s like to eat a sponge?” Anakin asked, clearly confused. 

Ahsoka shoved the plate into his hands. “See for yourself.” 

Anakin took a bite of their cake. “Well, you aren’t wrong about the flavor.” He bit into one of the many eggshells. “I think the shells make a fine touch.” 

She put her hands on her hips. “Yeah, but what about the sponge-like texture? You notice that?” 

Anakin took another bite. He almost threw it up. “You know what, Snips?” He coughed. 

“What?” 

“Just grab a few vitamin waters from the cabinet over there. We’ll have some birthday water instead.” 

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Love you lots!


	9. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ahsoka leaves the order, everything is different. Anakin and Obi-Wan are left to pick up the pieces of the life they once knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys! I wrote this chapter after "Old Friends Not Forgotten" came out because of the lightsaber scene! I hope you enjoy!! :)

Obi-Wan walked down the temple halls, keeping his eyes on his feet like he had for months. He didn't dare look up. He didn't dare look up and see the halls that once seemed so full of color were now dull and bleak. Everything everywhere was drained of life, and had been for so long. But no one acknowledged it. At least not out loud.

He reached Anakin's quarters and knocked on the door. "Anakin?"

No answer.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. "I will have you know I can still sense you."

He heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "Yeah, well I'm busy."

Obi-Wan felt a pain in his chest. He just needed to talk to him. Why couldn't he just talk to him? "Anakin, please. It's just about an upcoming mission."

He heard the jingle of Anakin unlocking the blast door with the force. Obi-Wan took that as an invitation and let himself in.

Anakin was standing at his work bench with his back to him. He was slouching again, Obi-Wan noted silently. Not to mention what a mess his hair was... Obi-Wan shook his head. It wasn't his place to judge.

"We're being sent out tomorrow. Some business near the outer rim."

Anakin didn't turn around to look at him. He just nodded. "Good." He needed to stay busy. When things were peaceful his head usually wasn't. Like it wasn't right now.

The room fell into an awkward silence, making Obi-Wan cringe. They used to be able to talk for hours, but there didn't seem to be much to talk about anymore. Not since the temple bombing. Not since Ahsoka-

"What are you working on?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, trying not to let his mind wander. Cause oh force his mind had been wandering so much.

Anakin's whole body visibly tensed up. He finally turned around, glaring at his former master with those tired, baggy eyes. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Obi-Wan tried not to let that get to him. He tried to keep his jaw from trembling. But maybe he failed. Maybe the hurt showed up on his face because Anakin's expression softened.

"Thank you for telling me about the mission. I'll start getting ready. But I'm busy."

"Anakin I-"

"Obi-Wan." Anakin gave him a pleading look. "I'm really busy."

He couldn't do it. He couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Busy doing what?! All you do is break droids, put them back together, break them again, put them back together... That's all you do. All day. And I miss you!" He cried.

Obi-Wan had to catch his breath from his outburst. "I miss you." He repeated in a small, broken voice. "I miss you so much."

Anakin's eyebrows furrowed together. He knew that he should go help his former master. Do anything he wanted, hug him, talk to him, let him be around... but he needed to be alone. Didn't he? "I know. I'm sorry, I just-"

"What?"

"I just- things are different."

Everything was different. After Ahsoka left everything was so quiet. Everyone was so reserved, locking themselves in their quarters or barracks all day. Obi-Wan couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Rex eat, or Plo Koon speak at all. He was tired of it! So tired of it!

He couldn't stop his jaw from trembling now. Couldn't stop the tears stinging in his eyes, or the way that his shoulders raised up so high to protect himself. Anakin noticed all of this too.

"Don't." Was Anakin said. But it wasn't a command, but rather a beg. "Please, just don't."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Could you just talk to me?" His voice was a near whisper now.

Anakin gave up on trying to get him to leave. He knew that his old master was stubborn just as he was. "Come on, sit down." He sighed, gesturing to his bed.

Obi-Wan's feet felt like they were planted in the ground. His whole body was so tense and not willing for him to make a single move. But he did. He slowly made his way to Anakin's bed and took a seat.

Anakin sat down next to him. "What's there to talk about?" He asked. "Everything's said and done." He didn't have to say Ahsoka's name for Obi-Wan to know which certain padawan he was talking about. Former padawan...

"We don't have to talk about her." Obi-Wan said quietly. "Just talk to me... About anything."

Anakin stayed silent, staring off into the distance. Talking was so hard. Pretending everything was okay was so hard. But Obi-Wan needed him. He needed the silence of the past few months to finally go away. The silence that was protecting Anakin.

"Tell me what you've been working on today." Obi-Wan pleaded. He looked over to Anakin's workbench and saw exactly what he didn't want to.

Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"Anakin, how-" his breath caught in his throat as he got up and walked over to the bench. They couldn't be real. They couldn't be real. Ahsoka had dropped them while being chased by the clones. She'd lost them. She'd- Obi-Wan reached out to touch the shoto. He felt the cold metal graze his gloved fingertips as he ran a hand down it. "It's real..." he turned back to Anakin, who looked like he might cry. "But how?"

Anakin shook his head. "I found them." He looked away from Obi-Wan's sad gaze. He instead looked down at his messy floor. "I've been-" he sighed. "Taking care of them. You know, in case-" he stopped himself.

"In case what, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"In case she... In case s-she comes back and needs them."

Anakin's words were a knife to Obi-Wan's heart. He didn't have the heart to tell his old padawan that he didn't think Ahsoka was coming back. Anakin had already lost so many people. His mother...

Obi-Wan couldn't look at the lightsabers anymore. He trudged back to Anakin's bed, every step feeling like his boots had been filled with concrete. So heavy, everything was so heavy.

He sat down next to Anakin again. "That's thoughtful of you, Anakin." He put a hand on his friend's arm and just sat there. He just sat there, thoughts of grief swirling through both their minds. Finally, Anakin decided it was time for him to say something.

"I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan didn't reply. The only sound audible in the room was the small hum of the air conditioner. That was the only sound for quite a while.

"For what?" The older man finally asked.

"Everything." Anakin sighed. He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I know I've been distant." He looked around his room, the place where he'd been hiding all this time. "It just-" he sighed. "Things are different." He said for the second time that evening.

Anakin shook his head. "Ahsoka brought so much light to this place."

"Every place she went."

"Yeah. But now-" Anakin covered his mouth with his hands, not sure if he could get through the rest of the sentence. "Everything is so, so d-dark."

A tear fell down his cheek. He shook his head, his eyebrows scrunching together in pain. "I didn't mean to i-ignore you. Or hurt you."

"I forgive you." Obi-Wan said quietly. He reached out and held Anakin's hand. The empty space where Ahsoka once was could never truly be filled. It would always be there no matter how much time passed. But that didn't mean that there had to be space between him and Anakin.

"I love you, Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I love you too, old man."


End file.
